The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend
by AlecksPopsFireworks
Summary: 10th Squads going to Hogwarts!Ootori Kana, Hitsu, and Matsu went after two rogue spirits: Lily and James Potter, and found themselves fighting Voldemort, defending Harry!Now they must protect the golden trio along with Urahara & Yoruichi! HitsuxOC
1. Escaped Souls

**_I was reading some Harry Potter x Bleach Crossovers and i thought it would be fun ^-^ So here i go! :D_**

**_Takes place in Order of The Phoenix and After the Winter War(: Aizen in dead, but that doesn't mean everyone else is either xD  
_**

**_Not really any BleachxHarryPotter pairings...  
_**

**_Little bit of background that will be referenced to: Ichigo became captain of the 5th Division after the Winter War ended. Ichigo also knows that his dad is a shinigami. Rukia and Ichigo are marrid. And Renji is 9th Division captain! Mwahahaha!_**

**_Yes i am making this up as i go along..kinda. ^-^" But Enjoy my stupidy! :D  
_**

**_I'm saying this here and now! I don't wanna repeat this every chapter!_**

**_I DO NOT (no matter how much i wish) REPEAT:DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR HARRY POTTER!

* * *

_**

_"Japanese talking"[only when they're in Britain]  
_

"English talking"

[Human's Thoughts]

_[Shinigami's Thoughts]_

**_[Zanpakuto]_**

* * *

**Escaped Souls**

* * *

"_How could they have returned_?" Hitsugaya Toshiro said into his communicator that directed him to the 12th division in the Soul Society. Toshiro heard shuffling of papers to try and answer his question.

He was already about to leave from his mission in the human world when they got this report of new orders. They were somewhere in Britain at the time, where about 3 Arrancars came, which his team just finished defeating.

"_We have no idea how they could have returned to the living world. All we know that a Lily and James Potter somehow were able to open a gate and passed through_." Toshiro rolled his eyes. How could 2 first years just find a way back to the living world? He couldn't even do that when he was in school.

"_Apparently they're heading to a certain place. They still have a possibility of becoming a hollow, but we're not entirely sure._" The white haired taicho shook his head, waiting for no information, when none came he responded.

"_We'll bring them back, can you tell where they're heading?_"

_"They're heading north together."_ the man answered simply, more papers and a faint beeping sounded, _"A few clicks north east of your position. Oh and they have a little bit more then normal reiatsu of a spirit, you should be able to detect them, but since they aren't complete shinigami they can go undetected for a while until they either chose to or lose control of their powers,"_

_"Right, we're on it."_ He switched the communicator off and turned to his fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku, and his third seat Ootori Kana. The two girls nodded, hearing the mission. Hitsugaya shunpoed north, his subordinates following.

Kana was his newest addition to his division. She, like him, graduated early from the Academy but in 3 years instead of 1. She could have picked to be a lieutenant or a captain, but she needed more practice with her power, and she can only hold her Bankai for about 15 minutes. She looked to be around 13 or 14 and yes was short as well, about 4'9", but made jokes about it often. She has jet black hair that went to her shoulders that was cut it layers with side bangs that went just above her right eye. The tips of her hair were a, what she called, electric blue. She had light blue eyes, a bit darker then matsumoto's, and porcelain skin. At first she was very shy, but as she came out of her shell she was loud, (very) random, and blunt but also a fierce opponent at the same time. When she meets new people she again goes back to being shy. Soon Kuchiki's considered her to adopted into their family but she refused to change her last name, stating that she remembers being proud of her last name.

They found out later that when she was alive she was an heir of a big cooperation in japan by the Ootori's. **(A/N:Guess where i got this last name[;)** Toshiro would always wonder how she could be of high status, both in life and after life, and act the way she does. Then again she doesn't listen to rules sometimes. He shook his head from his thoughts and focused on the mission in front of him.

They decided to go ahead and intercept them to from where ever hell they were. It was at the edge forest that was by a graveyard.

_"Here,_" he stopped, _"we'll cut them off. I doubt they can sense reiatsu."_

_"Why do you think they came back?"_ Kana asked, almost to herself.

_"Why? More like how._" Matsumoto said, "_They shouldn't be strong enough, to open a gate_."

_"It's always possible to find a way if they wanted to enough, so what made them want to come so badly, knowing they would be in trouble, and in danger." _She told him. Before he could answer they felt a reiastu spike, but in a different direction from where the two original souls they were looking for were coming from.

_"Taicho, that wasn't a hollow, and there aren't any other shinigami in this area..."_ Matsumoto said.

_"Well, I'm gonna go check it out._" Kana said, and she shunpoed off before Toshiro could tell her other wise. She also never listened to him.

"_Come on let's follow her, before she gets herself killed."_ Toshiro told Rangiku. _"Ootori!_" he called when he spotted her, but she turned around and placed a finger to her lips to be quiet. They looked to where her attention was at.

There was a man, there dressed in robes with a scowl of his face, hair that was falling out and warts on the cheeks of his face. He was holding something wrapped in a blanket in one arm, while the other was hold a.. stick? pointing to a boy, not older then 14 being held by a statue of the grim reaper. (Irony?) He had messy scraggy black hair and green eyes that were visible even in the dark they were in behind thin rimmed glasses. The man was standing by a pot over a fire, they also noticed the dead body of a young man that looked to be 17 on the ground.

_"What are they doing.._" Matsumoto asked quietly.

"_No idea.."_ but before Kana could say more they heard a voice that seemed to come from the blanket in a weak and rasp voice.

"Do it.. now..." The man then dropped a pink fleshy being into the pot. He pointed to the bone with the stick he was hold and it began to levitate much to the shinigami's surprise.

"Bone, of the father unwillingly given." he said as he put it over the pot. It burst to flames then it was dropped in. He put away the strange stick and traded it with a knife.

"Flesh of a servant, willingly sacrificed." and the now dubbed 'insane man' cut off his own hand to be dropped into the pot.

"_Crazy Bastard.._" Kana mumbled. The insane man looked to the boy.

"Blood," he cut the cloth from the boys arm, "of the enemy," and cut the boy getting his blood on the knife, "Unwillingly given," and dropped it into the pot. "The Dark Lord, Shall Rise from the dead."

_"You can't bring people back to life! It goes against all rules of nature!_" Kana whispered to Toshiro.

Soon a high reiastu spiked and right before them a ball of flames changed it's form to something of flesh then as it became a human body a black mist of smoke covered him and became robes. He was bald and seemed to have no nose only two slits as nostrils.

_"That is not just a gigai, that's a real body..."_ Matsumoto said shocked.

_"We have to stop him, once someone has died, they cannot return."_ Toshiro said. "_But he has a strange power. We don't know how to stop it just yet. He's the one that killed that boy on the ground with a wave of that damned stick. We don't know if he can kill us that easily too."_

They turned back to see more people surrounding him and the revived man began to speak.

"Welcome by friends, 13 years it's been. And yet here you stand before me as thought it were only yesterday. I must confess I am... disappointed" he looked to each of the men surrounding him, "Not one of you tried to find me!" and with that he went to eat of them and ripped off their mask, and they fell to the ground. He turned to the last, "Not even you" he took off his mask relieving a man with almost white blond hair, "Lucius." and he went to his knees.

"I returned!" the insane man said.

"Out of fear!" the revived man said while the other cringed down in fear, "Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail" the man waved his stick and a hand made of metal, replaced the one he gave up.

"Oh, thank you, master! Thank you" Wormtail worshiped. He went back to the lifeless body of the boy that lay on the ground and gave began to tsk. "Such a handsome boy.." he used his foot to turn his head to see his face.

"Don't touch him!" they looked in surprise to the forgotten boy being held by the statue.

"Harry! I'd almost forgotten about you, standing of the bones of my father. I hear now your almost as famous as me. The boy who lived. How lies have stretched the truth, harry. Do you want me to reveal what really happened that night? How I truly lost my powers?" he asked, "It was love. You see when dear sweet Lilly Potter gave her life for her helpless son, she gave the ultimate sacrifice. I couldn't touch you." the man then went to 'Harry' and touched him on the forehead, making him scream in pain, "Amazing what a few drops of your blood can do."

"_Did he say Lily Potter? The one that went missing?"_ Rangiku asked.

"Pick up your wand potter!" he called, letting the boy go.

"_I guess they came to protect their son, but they're not here yet...We should buy time for them to arrive." _Kana said.

The two, Harry and the Revived man, stood away from each other, "You were taught how to duel, correct? First we bow to each other, now come Harry. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners. Bow." he pointed his 'wand' and Harry looked as if he was being forced. And then said something else with a wave of his wand and Harry was screaming in pain while the older man said "That a boy harry, Your parents should be proud, especially you filthy muggle mother.."

The boy then took out his own 'wand' and a bolt of light seemed to erupt from it, but he dodged and sent him another making the boy roll on the ground in pain.

_"Wand? Okay now we know he's insane..."_ Kana muttered, who hid as the blond haired man looked in their direction.

"_Baka!" _Toshiro scolded_, "With their reiatsu of course they can see us!"_

_"Hey, it's not my faul-"_

"What do we have here..." Kana looked up to see the blond man, staring down at them. She turned to Toshiro and Matsumoto... who were gone. _'[Dammit..]_ she thought "Lord Voldemort," he called to the revived man said, "We have guests." Voldemort turned and at the chance given Harry began to turn away to escape.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you!" Harry seemed paralyzed at first, then Voldemort turn to the shinigami, now standing in front of the blond man.

"What is this...a child Ha." he pointed to Kana, the girl spoke.

"_Nani?_" faking innocence and ignorance, hoping they would fall for it... she guessed that failed when he pointed his wand at her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

"What is this... a child. Ha." Harry looked up to Voldemort. There was a girl there with black hair with light blue tips, wearing black robes,a blue strap across her body connected to something long that was on her back. She looked up to him, not a bit of fear in her blue eyes. Harry, hell anyone, was scared of Voldemort, why was this girl not?

"_Nani_?" she asked. Great, she didn't even know English, and she was probably a muggle... she was going to die, not knowing anything.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry squeezed his eyes shut. There was an earsplitting silence. He didn't want to open his eyes, fearing of seeing another lifeless body. For a moment he thought he was back in his bed and when he opened his eyes he'd be greeted by Hermione and Ron and the rest of his friends. But the silence was broken, making him give hope it was all another nightmare.

"English?" he heard a voice. He opened his eyes, there she was still standing. How was that possible? She got hit with the Avada Kedavra curse! The AVADA KEDAVRA curse and she was standing there as nothing happened.

He looked up and strained to see her, she was holding onto something tied to her back a.. sword? She hadn't pulled it out completely by enough to glint in the small light there.

"Okay, you guys use English." she said innocence gone from her voice, replaced by a cold commanding voice. Her blue eyes looked at Harry quickly before looking back at Voldemort, still fearless. He then felt a small tug o the back of his shirt. He, not moving his body, turned and saw another girl behind the statue of the grim reaper. She was older, with light orange hair wearing the same type of robes but had a pink scarf. She put her finger to her lips, for him to stay quiet. She looked to another end of the graveyard and he followed her light blue eyes.

He saw a flash of white disappear behind a was boy, that looked around his age but was short, with white hair wearing the same as the others but a white coat over it that looked like it had a '+' on white haired boy had a sword strapped to his back. He looked into his teal eyes, and the white haired boy nodded in reassurance before flashing away out of sight once again.

Then once again all the people around him dropped down to ground and the white haired boy was holding a sword to Voldemort's neck from behind him.

"You have broken the laws of nature," he said, in a commanding voice, "For coming back from Death, You will be sentenced to Hell" For a moment Harry's heart was lifted, thinking that the boy could kill him... it would all be over. Then...

"Crucio!" he called, and the boy fell over, screaming in pain. The girl with black hair charged at Voldemort, and at the same time the girl from behind him charged as well.

"Imperio!" Voldemort said, and Harry's heart sank. The older woman then blocked the other girl's attack on Voldemort.

"_Matsumoto!"_ she said in shock. The older woman was shaking, trying not to hurt her friend, and said something that sounded like Chinese.

"Crucio!" he cast to the two girls and they doubled over in pain also, screaming alone with their friend. They were now gasping as he released the curse, to weak to move.

"So many interruptions. Avara Kedavara!" he said once again to the group, who continued to gasp in pain, from the previous curse, but beside that they were unharmed by the forbidden spell "Now to continue, Potter." Voldemort said turning back to him.

"Have it your way..." Harry said. He pulled out his wand and cast.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavara!"

* * *

Toshiro looked up, seeing the high reiastu. "Do nothing, he is mine to finish!" the man, called Voldemort said. "No, nothing!"

Then 2 spirit pressures came from behind and entered in between the two opposing powers. Lilly and James Potter.

"I told you.. they came to protect their son.." Kana said weakly. They looked up in surprise that the spirits appeared in a blue light from where to two powers were colliding. Including the one of the dead 17 year old.

What he thought to be James Potter appeared next to his son, "Harry, when the connection is broken you must get back to the port key. We'll give you a moment but only a moment, do you understand?" he said and harry nodded to his deceased father.

"Harry take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father." The unknown boy said.

"Let go," his mother told him, "Sweet heart your ready let go. Let go." Harry then did as they asked and began to leave. The two spirits joined and attacked Voldemort. But like they said they only held him off for a moment, and it seemed that Harry was injured, not letting him go far. The man was able to push away the two spirits with some force with his wand. The man waved his wand at the running boy and cast.

"Avada Kedavara!"

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen!" Kana called out. And a round blue shield appeared holding back the attack men for Harry. She was still weak from that torture spell the man put on them but the man was intent of breaking the barrier, and she couldn't hold it long. Toshiro shunpoed to harry who was on the floor watching in amazement at the girl's power. When he appeared next to the boy, Harry jumped.

"Come on," Toshiro said, "don't let your parents risk be wasted," Harry nodded as Toshiro got up and said the same incantation. He looked back.

"Don't tell anyone we were here." Toshiro told the boy, cursing that he didn't have the memory modifier **(A/N:Can someone tell me whats it's called?) **Harry nodded, they had saved his life hopefully he would keep his word for them. Something told Toshiro this wouldn't be the last they saw of Harry Potter.

Harry nodded and cast a spell and a trophy came to him, making Harry and the other boy's body were gone.

"No!" Voldemort cried out in anger.

"Haineko!" Matsumoto said, and he sword disappeared into ash that surrounded him

"I guess my time here is cut short," he said venom in his voice, "Be sure, I will come to kill you!" Matsumoto flicked her hilt and the ash around him closed but was pushed back by clouds of black smoke.

The shinigami coughed, and when the smoke cleared, Voldemort and his servants were gone.

"Okay, what the fuck was that?" Kana said in English hoping anyone would answer while getting up wobbling a bit.

"That was You-Know-Who wasn't it?" they turned and saw the spirit of the dead boy.

"Who?" Matsumoto asked.

"You know..." he said uncomfortably, "V-Voldemort." he said, looking down and saw the chain attached to his chest, "What it this?" he fiddles with the chains slightly, before looking up at the shinigami.

"I'll perform the Konso." Rangiku said. She walked up to the boy who stepped back in fear.

"What?" he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see James Potter giving him a warm smile.

"You'll be sent to a better place," Lily said, "Your time's done on earth." he nodded and stepped up to the lady.

"We'll see you in a while Cedric." Lily said. Rangiku then put the hilt of her sword to Cedric's forehead. A white light surrounded him as Cedric closed his eyes, and then a flash of white and a black butterfly was seen flying towards the moon.

_"Come on,"_ Kana said, _"I wanna go home."_ Toshiro held his sword and called the gate. The group of 5 walked back to the Soul Society.

_[Nope, defiantly not going to be the last time we see Harry Potter.]_ Toshiro thought...

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me what you think please :)**

**I don't know if i should really continue of not :P Oh well :D**

**Review please!**

**-AlecksPopsFireworks  
**


	2. The New Mission

**Hello! I'm happy that people actually read my story :D SO here's the next chapter.**

**Oh and i forgot to say, Toshiro is around 4"9 maybe 4"10. [Growth spurt! xD] so he can fit in a bit more, but still be short! The Chibi taicho must stay chibi! :D  
**

**I Don't Own Bleach... Still. T-T**_**

* * *

**"Japanese talking"[when they're in Britain only]  
_

"English talking"

[Human's Thoughts]

_[Shinigami's Thoughts]_

**_[Zanpakuto]_**

_

* * *

_

**The New Mission**

* * *

"Taicho?_" _Matsumoto asked when she walked in and saw her captain sitting at his desk with piles of paperwork, high above his head. One of the reason's the didn't like to even step into the office, but at this moment she was happy she did with the hilarious sight before her.

"Matsumoto, get this off of me," he said through clenched teeth. She looked at him grinning like mad.

"Why, whatever do you mean taicho?" Rangiku said, hint of teasing in her voice._ [Taicho, never really was good with animals...]_ she thought, trying to keep eye contact. "I don't see anything, but your..." she stifled a laugh, "White hair."He was livid but took a breath.

"In case you haven't noticed but, THERE'S A DAMN BIRD ON MY HEAD!" It was true. A snow white barn owl was at the moment happily perched on the annoyed chibi taicho's head, blending right into it's... nest. Matsumoto couldn't hold back her laugh, and practically doubled over in pain from laughing too hard with tears in her eyes. Oh no, not just because it was sitting on his head. No...

But because, as he tried to shoo the blasted bird away, it would hover over his head a while avoiding the taicho's flailing arms. When Toshiro stopped it'd land back on his white head and peck at his face, leaving a red mark right at the center of his forehead. He repeated over and over until eventually Toshiro fell over his chair from frustration, and lack of balance, and one stack of paperwork on his desk went in every direction. That was why she was laughing.

Toshiro then proceeded to get off of the ground. He was dusting himself off, giving up on the massive amounts of paper all over the floor. He realized the owl was no longer on his head, but on his 3rd seat's arm while she pet it, lovingly. _[When did she get here... wait, how much did she see?]_.

_**[About all of it, Master.]**_ Hyorinmaru answered him.

_[Damn...]_ He hid his blush of embarrassment by beginning to picking up paperwork.

"You're not good with animals are you, Toshiro?_"_ It sounded more like a statement then a question from her.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you, Ootori." he said coldly looking up, and the still smiling girl. She shook her head, placed the animal on the couch. Matsumoto automatically began to play with the animal, ignoring the mess.

"Yeah, whatever." she said, bending down and helping to pick up. The bird began to peck at his desk and picked up on of the papers with it's beak. Kana took the paper from it's beak and saw it was an envelope. "You guys it's a messenger owl, it was waiting for you to notice the message before it could leave." To prove her point she walked to the window and released the bird, which flew away without a trace of it ever being there, well besides the red mark still on Toshiro's forehead... She looked at him and smiled, _"You got a red mark on your head," she pointed to the center of her own forehead, "Right there."_ He grumbled and rubbed the red mark.

"What's the message?" Rangiku asked. Kana then looked at the envelope, gave Toshiro one, and kept one addressed herself.

_**'Kana Ootori**_

_**Captain Hitsugaya's Office**_

_**10th Division**_

_**13 Court Gard Squads**_

_**Soul Society'**_

It said on hers. She looked up to the others who also got something similar. They looked to each other and began to open the letter Matsumoto looking over both their shoulders to read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_  
_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_  
_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_  
_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Ootori,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_  
_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_  
_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"Is this some kinda joke?" Toshiro said when he finished reading over the letter. She looked back at the envelope.

"I don't think so," She said looking at the top right hand corner of the page. There was the signature and seal of approval from the Soutaicho himself. It was authentic alright.

_**The second page with requirements says:**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_  
_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_  
_**sets of plain work robes (black)**_  
_**plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_  
_**pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_  
_**winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**_  
_**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_  
_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_  
_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_  
_**1 telescope**_  
_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"Okay," Kana said, rereading the paper over and over again. "Yeah, either the soutaicho finally got a sense of humor or this is serious. And I really don't think it's the first one..." she said folding the paper to put it back in the envelope.

"Yes, but why did only Ootori and I receive one?" he said turning to his pouting fukutaicho who was searching for her nonexistent letter all over the desk.

_"Yeah," _Matsumoto said, "I didn't get one."

"Well, we're about to find out." Kana said. They turned and saw her looking to the window and saw what had her attention. A Hell butterfly was coming towards the office window. When the butterfly ignored her outstretched finger she thought, _[Why do they always do this?]_. The black butterfly then landed on her nose. Toshiro smirked at his 3rd seat.

"Turn around, so we can all hear the message." he told her, smirk not gone.

"No." Kana's back still to them.

"Turn," _[Damn it, Toshiro.]_ she cursed in her head and turned. "You're not very good with animals, are you Ootori?" He said, happy Karma was on his side for once. He had to actually suppress his laugh, it was hard to take her seriously with a butterfly on her small nose, her blue eyes crossing slightly looking down.

Before she could retort the message was recited: "The Soutaicho has ordered: Hitsugaya-Taicho, Matsumoto Fukutaicho, and 3rd Seat Ootori Kana, all of the 10th division for a meeting in 5 minutes, regarding the letter you have received. You will be informed of a mission to the world of the living." with that the creature lifted itself gracefully from Kana's nose and left out the window.

"We better get-"

"Yay!" Matsumoto squealed, interrupting her captain but squeezing him in a bone crushing hug, "The world of the living! We haven't been able to go since..."

"Last month, but still it's good to get out of this office." she answered and looked to her superiors. "And Matsumoto, you're killing him," Kana told the buxom woman hugging the now blue-faced taicho. She released him, and apologized sounding more humorous then sorry.

They headed out to the meeting room, letters in hand.

* * *

"You have no such business to be watching the news!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry had been watching the news almost everyday since he returned and his uncle was livid, exclaiming how he wasn't a normal boys and how he should have left him outside when Harry was first left on his door step and such and such. Uncle Vernon pushed him into his room, making Hedwig move and rattle her cage, "Nothing in our news has to do with your kind! And shut that bird up!"

Harry was once again sent to his room, without dinner for 2 days. It had been about a month since Harry's been back from Hogwarts and Cedric's murder. When ever he thought about that night he was always left with unanswered questions, most about the strange people in the black robes with swords. He remembered them clearly, and like they asked he didn't tell anyone. They had saved his life, and is they were trying to kill Voldemort, then he didn't see a problem with trusting them.

But still, who..what were they? Why would they want to kill him? Unless they wanted to kill harry for themselves... Should he have told Dumbledore about them? Or at least Ron and Hermione? But his parents trusted them, so he should to right? Either way, it was a rare day Harry didn't thin about the 3 mysterious people who helped him.

[There were 3... 2 girls and 1 boy] he remembered.

The first girl wasn't even scared of Voldemort! She didn't have any fear what so ever of him, which was surprising. She was about his age, how she looked, a bit on the short side. He remembered specifically her blue eyes. He couldn't describe him, they weren't like ice, they were more alive, confident, but not cocky like how Malfoy was. She was dark haired, and lightly tanned. She seemed innocent at the beginning, but even though she was immediately cold and commanding.

The other looked older, with long orange hair. She was wearing the robes loosely that showed cleavage, and a pink scarf draped over her shoulder. When he saw her, he, for some strange reason, thought of a mother. She had icy blue eyes which reassured him. Voldemort had controlled her to attack what seemed like friend, thinking about how surprised the first girl looked.

He suddenly remembered the girl said something that sounded like, 'Mat-so-moe-toe'. Harry grabbed a pen and wrote it down, maybe it was some sort of spell the girl was casting, or maybe it meant something important. Anything to get him answers. Maybe they were wizards since the younger girl had made a shield appear from no where without a spell or wand! That was when that boy had helped him.

The first thing he noticed or ever thought of was him was his white hair. No one could have that kind of hair, and then his teal eyes were cold and hard. They were mature and responsible, which didn't go with his young appearance at all. The boy was younger then him, he looked around 13 at the most. And he was the only one wearing a white coat and with a plus on the back in white.

Was the plus a symbol for something? Are they some sort or rebellion or something? If they were then wouldn't they join Voldemort, not try and kill him? And what was with the swords?

But then the questions that made harry have not even one possible answer. Not one that wasn't completely ridiculous, or impossible. [Why hadn't the Avada Kedavara, the killing curse, work on them? And If the killing curse didn't work, why did the Imperious, and Crucio did?] They had doubled over in pain and were clearly being forced.

They couldn't be dead, they were actually fighting with him, pushing Harry out of the way to protect him from Voldemort's killing curse. [Were they immortal? No immortal lived forever but they could still be killed.]

Who ever they were, they tried to kill Voldemort, and saved Harry.

"Hey!" he heard Dudley yell through the door, "Guess what? I'm going to the amusement park! And your not!" he heard Dudley laugh, and then heard his massive footsteps climb down the stairs.

Harry sighed and rolled him eyes and looked to Hedwig. She looked like she was asleep, so he pet her softly and let her be while looked out the window. He heard footsteps some up the stairs and his door open.

"Boy! Mrs. Figg cannot take you, so you will have to stay here. But boy I swear if one thing is broken when we get back you'll have no food for a week!" he threatened. Harry nodded and looked back at the window. The door closed with a loud thud and foot steps went down stairs.

There were the Dursley's piling into the car, and drove off. Harry decided to sneak into Dudley's room and use the computer to look up the word he wrote down earlier.

* * *

At the meeting...

"You requested for us, Soutaicho." Toshiro said as he and the group bowed in respect to the Captain Commander.

"Yes Hitsugaya-Taicho. On your last mission in the world of the living, you stated seeing, a man being revived from the dead."

"Yes."

"Also that they were using some thing close to Kido, apparently using some sort of 'wand' to access it, as to what the living men said."

"As ridiculous as it may sound, yes. I listed everything my team and I saw. But excuse me asking, what does this have to do with our next mission?"

"Of course," the Soutaicho said, "You see, long ago we discovered living humans able to use Kido only with the help of certain tools. They referred it to 'Magic', and people who would access the Kido, Wizards. Hence your letters.

You will be sent to a school that trains the living to control their magic. Since the powers were being controlled, and none of the laws were broken we didn't interfere with them. They believe us to be extinct, but know of our existence. Although some of their information is inaccurate."

"If all if fine," Kana asked, "then why are we being sent?"

"The man you saw being revived was a infamous dark wizard." he said. "He broke one of the most basic laws of our society: After death the soul is sent to either Soul Society or Hell. He killed many with his killing curse, which does not affect us, considering we are already deceased and the curse only works on the first stage of death. But people he killed with that very same curse, it appears that the hollowfication is speed up 5 times as fast. If you had not sent the soul of Cedric Diggory, within only a few days, he would have become a hollow, instead of the months it originally takes."

"So we are to defeat this man, Voldemort?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes and No, The wizards have a prophecy, of a boy named Harry Potter, the same boy you saved from Voldemort." he said, earning a few faces of slight surprise, "The reason he is so famous is because when the killing curse was cast on him after the murder of his mother and father, Voldemort lost all of his power, and Potter lived. He is known all over the Wizard World as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. It is said that Potter is the one to defeat him.

"I have spoken to the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and explained our situation. Though he will be the only to know, none of the students or teachers will be informed, besides the head of the house you'll be staying. You will learn of the houses later. He informed me that the Ministry of Magic, a sort of government, refuses to believe Voldemort has returned and to acknowledge him." he said, "There will be someone from the Ministry as a teacher. The defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore-san predicts that she will not teach the students what they will need to know in the near future, considering that we have a suspicion."

"A suspicion?" Matsumoto asked. The soutaicho nodded.

"Yes, but it is simply a theory. Nothing to concern of, yet." People were barley recovering from the Winter war, they had to prevent another blow from Aizen, _[The bastard's dead and he's still a damn problem]_.Toshiro thought. "As such," he continued, letting the previous information sink in, "Hitsugaya-taicho, you, and Ootori, will be posing as students in Hogwarts. Matsumoto fukutaicho you will be an assistant for the Ministry Teacher. Shihoin and Urahara will also be accompanying you. Urahara will pose as a teacher teaching Kido, Yoruichi will mostly be in her cat form, as a pet, like the letter allows you." He saw they were taking in the information.

"You will also be apart of a group: The Order of The Phoenix. In this group are other wizards who purpose is to protect Potter, as well. Potter is not to know about your association, along with other students in The Order, unless Dumbledore-san decides to. You will leave today, Urahara has set up arrangements for Hitsugaya taicho, Shihoin, and Ootori to stay with a Mrs. Figg. She knows of wizards, though has no powers herself and lives by Potter and his guardians the Dursley's. Matsumoto and Urahara will be at Hogwarts, with other teachers." he continued as they nodded.

"Urahara will inform you of your status in school, among other minor details. Over all, you are to protect Hogwarts and it's students from hollows, and protect Harry Potter, Do you understand?" he finished.

"Hai, Soutaicho." they said in unison, "You will go to Urahara's first. You will need a Gigai while in the human world but not in Hogwarts and Urahara will be giving you a wand and take you to purchase the rest of your school supplies. From there you will depart to Britain." then they bowed and left.

* * *

Harry had figured out Dudley's password easily and logged onto the internet. He put in 'Matsomotoe' in search. "did you mean Matsumoto?" came up as a link and clicked, thinking that was better, and found different links. Matsumoto was a city located somewhere in Japan, it was also apart of some history something to do with castles, and location, also saying it means "Base of Pine tree" which he didn't understand at all. Why did the girl call out a place?

He kept reading to find out it was a last name... that made a bit more sense. So whoever they were they were Japanese, why would they be there?

He closed the browser and logged off. He needed to clear his head so he decided to take a walk. Making sure he had a watch and his set of keys he walked out of the house.

* * *

"I'm ready," Kana said while she walked up to the gate to the living world, meeting up with the white haired captain "We're gonna be there for about a year right?" she asked him. He nodded his head,

"Yeah," he crossed his arms and looked for his lieutenant.

"You don't sound to happy about that," she said looking at him. Hitsugaya sighed.

"I'm not, it's much to long. And with the paperwork back at the office won't get done with all three of us gone." She chuckled and he looked to her, "What?" he quirked an eyebrow at the dark haired girl.

"When are you gonna get that stick out of your ass?" she chuckled at the glare she was receiving, and saw Matsumoto coming in the distance. She finally arrived, after about an hour.

"You're late." he said, as she stood next to them.

"Sorry, Taicho" she said. Kana shook her head.

"Lets just get going," she said, "Imma get a wand!" she yelled, making other shinigami stare. Matsumoto giggled, while Toshiro rolled his eyes._ [Why do I have to baby sit these two?]_

**_[Well maybe for once you can actually relax._**_]_ Hyorinmaru said.

_[I'm a Captain, I can't relax] T_oshiro looked at his lieutenant practically jumping up in down waiting for the gate to appear,_ [Besides making sure these two don't kill themselves in a job hard enough]_

**_[Well Matsumoto will be at the school with Urahara, you'll spend some time with Kana] _**his voice had a bit of teasing in it.

_[And why would i want to?] _he said, ignoring the small blush trying to appear on his cheeks. The gate opened and 3 hell butterflies appeared.

"To Hogwarts!" she said exclaiming dramatically and walked through, Matsumoto followed while Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at her behavior, but could help but smirk just a bit before it was replaced by a scowl.

* * *

_**So like? Hate? Just wondering(: Momo does have a part in this, I'm going to say even though Aizen's dead, doesn't mean his hypnosis is gone, just dormant. :)**_

_**I know I made the meeting long, but some people just make the Soutaicho send them to Hogwarts with no real details so when they do something i get confused on what the real mission in and why. I hope i made sense and didn't overload you with my babbling!  
**_

_**Review?**_

_**-AlecksPopsFireworks  
**_


	3. Familiar Voices and Faces

_**Ello I'm back xD Mwahahaha! Anyway, Here is the next chapter, sorry i took so long school started again, i have after school practices, and some personal things i have to do weekly. :P So tiring when I just want to be here and WRITE! But i do write in my classes, so i actually have like the next oh say... 3 chapters written fully out and another 7 written with only outlines. :P jes that much :D  
**_

_**So here you go! :D **_

_**I don't own Bleach :'( or Harry Potter :'(

* * *

**_

_"Japanese talking"[only when they're in Britain]  
_

"English talking"

[Human's Thoughts]

_[Shinigami's Thoughts]_

**_[Zanpakuto]

* * *

_**

**Familiar Voices and Faces**

**

* * *

**

"Bye Taicho~" Matsumoto said dramatically, waving a tissue while he, his third seat, and Yoruichi in her cat form, male voice and all, got in a car and proceeded to go to whatever a 'Port Key' was. Urahara, after they had gotten their gigai's, had only given them each a silver bracelet with their division symbol and number on it, and being the oh-so-mysterious shopkeeper he was, only gave a vague explanation. What Hitsugaya thought was weird was that it was strangely quiet through out the whole thing, not counting Matsumoto's loud voice and dramatics.

Then he realized. Ootori hadn't said a word. He looked to the girl sitting beside him to see the dark haired girl looking out the window, her hands not flailing or pointing at the sights in Karakura, but set nicely on her lap, while one fiddled with the blue tips of her hair absently just... quiet. Yoruichi jumped on Hitsugaya shoulder, but he didn't flinch, he was used to surprises.

"Your new 3rd seat sure in quiet. She's not like Rangiku-san described." she said in her deep voice, silently in his ear out of earshot from their subject of their conversation. Hitsugaya didn't say anything, but the feline could tell this wasn't normal behavior for the teen. Yoruichi decided to jump on her lap, bringing her out of whatever thoughts she was having.

"Oh!" she said a bit timidly, "H-hello, Shihoin-sama."

"Oh, you don't have to call me that," Yoruichi said while she stretched on her lap, "Just call me Yoruichi."

"Alright." she smiled a bit more confidently, "Um.. Can I pet you?" she asked.

"Sure," and Kana began to pet Yoruichi behind her ears, making the black cat purr with content. "Pet her, Toshiro!" she said smiling at him. That wasn't the Kana he knew exaclty, but it was close.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Ootori." He said coldly he for turning to look out the window to see that they were starting to leave Karakura city limits.

"Where is this 'Port Key' thing, and what is it exactly?" he asked Tessai who was their driver.

"It is a way of traveling in the wizardry world. It enable the person to... teleport... if you may, to many different locations where another port key may be."

"What do they look like?" Kana asked, stroking Yoruichi absentmindedly.

"They're in many conspicuous form, common items." he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world... which it kind of was.

"Like?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"We're here!" was all he answered before stepping out of the car.

"Respectful." Kana laughed while getting out of the car before setting Yoruichi down, and grabbing her things from the trunk of the car. "I'm not taking your things for you, Toshiro!" She called.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho!" was all he said, grabbing his own trunk of clothes. He looked around to see he was on the edge of the forest on the outskirts of Karakura with Tessai and Ootori starting to walk in. He began to follow going ahead of Kana of course, to which she just ran ahead to join with Tessai, who offered to take her things. She declined saying she was fine, but tripped and fell anyway, so Tessai carried her trunk. She smiled a thanks before running ahead... and tripping again.

"The forest hates me." she said with a completely straight face, before looking up to a particularity tall tree and pointing to it, saying, "You win this time..." she looked down to what she had tripped over to see...a shoe.

"Now, hold onto the port key while I send you on your way." Tessai said. He seriously wasn't talking about that shoe. Kana seemed to have no problem believing the shoe was a magical transporting device... that even sounded ridiculous... and held on to it.

"Come on, you're gonna be left behind." she said looking up to him, her hand on the brown shoe in the middle of the forest floor. Hitsugaya shook his head and bent down to grab the shoe. He didn't see particularly what Tessai did but soon he felt like he was thrown up into the air and flying before doing a free fall.

Hitsugaya landed on his feet flawlessly, thankful for his instincts, but as soon as his feet hit the floor, his third seat hit his head when she landed on him. "Oops?" she said when she looked down to him, she was sitting on his stomach as if he was a log. "Sorry?"

"Just get off of me, Ootori." he dead panned, but she simply looked at him with a tilted head. "What?" he questioned.

"You look weird in human clothes." he rolled his eyes while she got up with a smile and held her hand out to him for help to get up. She got up on his own, ignoring the help and dusted himself off. Hitsugaya wore a simple black shirt, the 10th Division symbol sown into the shirt with white trimming on the edge, a light hoodie that was a dark blue over and normal blue jeans, with black shoes, while Ootori wore a black tee with a small cartoon snake with 'Fear Me... Rawr!' written in bubble letters over the cartoon, with pale blue jeans ripped on the knees and black high top converse.

"Well," Yoruichi said, "I'm supposed to take you to Miss Figg. Follow me." she walked ahead of them while the two followed after the feline looking around them. They landed in an alley, in a small town. Yoruichi led them to a neighborhood where all the houses looked exactly the same, with he same cars and the same... everything.

"If I get lost, it's not my fault..." Kana muttered looking at each of the houses. Hitsugaya didn't blame her, he was trying to map the place in his head while they made their way over there but by the time they made their way to the house, he was confused, but had a vague since where everything was.

"Here we are. Miss Figg knows about your mission. She was told that you two are simply very powerful wizards, sent to protect Harry and keep an eyes out for Voldemort. Oh and people don't call Voldemort by his name. It's like taboo. They call him You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, things along those lines, like how Harry is referred to The-Boy-Who-Lived"

"At least we don't call Aizen that... Well maybe, but something like, 'That Bastard' or something..." she muttered to herself, but loud enough for both of them to hear. Hitsugaya simply shook his head.

"Here, 3 houses down." the feline said, stopping at the corner. "I'll come back later, I must check on something else," she said while she turned away.

"Thank you Shi- I mean Yoruichi" she said in a small voice when she bowed. When Yoruichi was gone, she looked around once again. "I AM GOING TO GET SO LOST!" she said throwing her head up towards the sky in exaggeration before walking down the sidewalk with her taicho.

* * *

Harry was rushing back to his house he had simple walked around a while thinking yet again about the past events of the school year and his hand was drawn to the lightning bolt scar on his froehead, to which he was famous for... in the Wizarding world.

But here with these Muggles, he was a delinquent with a weird scar that attended 'St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys' which he highly doubted existed. No he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was known as someone there. He was _the_ Harry Potter, he has grown used to, although they still annoyed him, the whispers said, and the stares. He had friends there, Ron and Hermione along with a few others that were just like him, in some ways. But here... nothing.

He turned the corner when he heard a voice call, "I AM GOING TO GET SO LOST!" where had he heard that voice before. It was a bit playful with a hint of irritation.

"Keep your voice down. Your going to attract unwanted attention." said a cold voice, with a sense of command in it... again so familiar. Harry searched in his mind and couldn't place the voice with a face or a name, but he knew he's heard it before. Harry reached closer to the corner and continue to hear their conversation.

"Alright, so how many houses down was it?" the first voice, which he decided was a girl said.

"Weren't you paying attention?" the cold voice scolded, it was a boy.

"Weren't you?" the girl said. He guessed the boy didn't say anything because she continued. "We're screwed." she dead panned.

"How positive." the white haired boy also deadpanned. The girl then pumped her fist in the air.

"We're screwed!" she said in a cheerful voice. "Better?"

"Much." he said in his toneless voice. "Lets just find this Mrs. Figg,"

Harry looked a bit over the corner to see.. them! It was them, the ones who saved him from Voldemort. The short boy with white hair and teal eyes, and the dark haired girl with blue tips at the end with blue eyes. But they weren't wearing weird black robes, but simple normal clothes, not swords tied to their backs, but a backpack and some trunks around them.

"How? It's not like we can just go door to door." the girl said while she sat down on her trunk, idling swinging her legs. _[Should I help them? What if they are the ones that helped me? Should I ask them? Crap, I had so many questions and now I can't even think of one!]_

"Well come on, we won't get anything done if we just stand here!" the girl said flailing her arms. She sure was strange... But they were leaving! Harry was about to call out to them but when he turned the corner.. they were gone. Harry was left standing there, the wind blowing softly his hair showing his scar, with his mind wondering if it was only his imagination.

* * *

_**I know I know, short as hell, but at least it's something! ANd besides I'll TRY to post again this weekend, hopefully two chapters since I have an away game next weekend. So two chapters? Maybe, but in a few days or so. :)**_

_**-AlecksPopsFireworks  
**_


End file.
